


pinch me

by Angsty_Fluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Hugging, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sp00ks, Y'all I ain't kidding for slow build it's gonna be a long ride, get on the feels train y'all about to get sad ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Fluff/pseuds/Angsty_Fluff
Summary: Two years ago, Sugawara Koushi and Daichi Sawamura went missing. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime and Tendou Satori were supposedly murdered.All these cases lost in history, forgotten in history.Kageyama's second year of university had rolled around, and it wasn't off to a great as a start Kageyama expected it to be.He finds himself haunted by the infamous ghosts of his university, forced to uncover secrets, lies and love under a layer of dust. He journeys through hectic school life to unravel history one at a time.It ends as bad as you expect it to be.ORUniversity AU where Kageyama, Hinata and the rest of the gang use their non-existent detective skills to uncover the bodies behind the murder but fail terribly.All in all, we can agree they don't deserve this.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> .-. They really don't deserve this :-: rip these birbs
> 
> Ok my summary is really bad so if you see this I'm sorry this is my first time writing

Another excruciatingly long year of university has ended, and another one has just begun.

 

Kageyama breathed into his scarf as he hefted another cardboard box of his belongings into his arms. He looked back at his car, pieces of snow peppering the hood of his vehicle. _Damn good time to carry all this stuff_ , Kageyama thought to himself grumpily.

 

Kageyama had agreed to leave his home in Miyagi and spend the year in his university's hostel. He had spent the last year taking buses and trains from home to university, and occasionally arriving later than usual due to Tokyo's hectic rush hour.

 

Plus, it would be good experience to live alone, his parents assured him. He remembered the thoughtful pat on his shoulder by his mother and a playful thump on his back by his father, both radiating happiness.

 

Kageyama scoffed and kicked the snow. His parents couldn't wait to get rid of him.

 

Kageyama thought it was wise to leave out the fact that he wasn't living alone. He was staying in a four room dormitory with seven of his friends he had made in the volleyball club last year.

 

Warmth spread through his chest, and he couldn't help but let his heart flutter through the thin snow. He had managed to make seven friends, discarding the common thought that people claimed he was "unfriendable".

 

Seven wasn't a big number, but to Kageyama it was an amazing feat.

 

The sun behind him was setting in a beautiful array of pink, orange and blue. Night came, with sprinkles of sparkling stars decorating the dark sky. Winter was turning into spring, and small, promising sprouts were going to grow and pepper Tokyo with green, green and green.

 

It would be the perfect time for a warm glass of milk, thought Kageyama absentmindedly, his grip on his boxes tightening.

 

Kageyama hurried up the stairs, cocking his head to the side so his boxes of personal items he managed to salvage of home wouldn't obscure his vision. His shoulders and arms were sore and his back was aching, but he didn't mind.

 

He finally reached his hostel, beads of sweat forming in his forehead before trickling down his chin. He sighed with relief, put down his boxes, and knocked on the door.

 

The guardsmen of the hostel had given him wary looks when he registered him and his friends into his dorm, and continuously enquiring smaller dormitories for him and his friends to stay in.

 

Kageyama was relentless, and after many numerous rounds of pestering, begging and scowling, the guardsmen finally agreed to let him and his friends stay.

 

The door swung open to reveal Hinata, a small ginger covered from head to toe in heavy blankets, who quickly ushered Kageyama in and slammed the door shut. The raven was surprised the rickety, old door he had just entered through didn't fall off it's hinges.

 

"Nice to see you too, dumbass," Kageyama muttered under his breath through his scarf before rolling his eyes.

 

"Gee," Hinata raised his eyes to meet his. "What a nice welcome."

 

"My stuff's still out there," Kageyama pointed out, stripping off pieces of clothing. "Besides, it isn't that cold. You can take off the blankets."

 

Hinata groaned, his breath fogging slightly in the air before sitting on the couch, snuggling deeper into the thick blankets. "Whatever, Bakageyama."

 

Kageyama scowled and opened the door, cold wind brushing his cheeks and tousling his unkept hair. He squinted through the wind before gathering his boxes into his arms, hustling in before slamming the door shut behind him.

 

The raven realized he was shivering. It _was_ cold.

 

Hinata looked over at him and gave him a smug look of satisfaction. Kageyama flipped him off with whatever remaining limb he wasn't using.

 

Kageyama put down his boxes on a nearby table and stretched his arms, satisfied with the familiar pop of his bones. "So," Kageyama mused as he looked at his newfound surroundings. "Where are the others?"

 

"Well," Hinata started, picking his finger. "They've gone to sleep early."

 

Hinata grinned at him cheekishly, gleaming teeth shining behind plump lips. "Tomorrow's our first day of school, remember?"

 

Kageyama's smacked his hand to his forehead and wrinkled his nose in disgust, a sense of dread filling his entire chest. His first day of his second year in university, and Hinata had ruined the joy of forgetting it.

 

Hinata's laughs echoed in the dormitory as he shrugged off his covers before gesturing to Kageyama. He led him towards a door covered in peeling teal paint, revealing naked wood.

 

Both of them stepped inside, and the raven suppressed a groan.

 

Kageyama purses his lips and ran his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. The room was slightly smaller than he estimated- it could fit the both of them, but just barely. Teal paint concealed the rough wood beneath it, leaving uncovered planks of wood covering the ground.

 

Two beds, two desks and one wooden cupboard filled the room. It was barely of what he had of his room in Miyagi, but he could tolerate it.

 

Hinata saw the hard look on Kageyama's face and saddened, a pout playing at his lips. He knew he should've chosen another room because this could barely fit them and that if he wasn't so _goddamn late-_

 

"Thanks," Kageyama blurted out quickly, setting his boxes on a wooden desk, fragile wood groaning under cardboard. "This will do. Thank you."

 

Hinata grinned, the heavy weight descended upon him a second ago abruptly lifted from his chest. The ginger bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched Kageyama unpack item by item, smoothing out pieces of clothing and neatly tucking away miscellaneous items into his desk.

 

The ginger felt himself growing tired, his posture sagging as he covered his mouth when he yawned. He went outside in the chilly living room and quickly took his blankets, throwing them over himself before hurrying inside.

 

By then, Kageyama had already finished unpacking- he was hanging his school uniform in the large, rickety wooden cupboard by the corner. His books were lying untouched in his desk, buried under numerous of his belonging once it had entered the cardboard box.

 

Hinata yawned again- audibly louder this time. Kageyama turned towards him with a irritated (and concerning) frown.

 

"You know," he started, "you don't necessarily have to stay up with me."

 

Hinata nodded, climbing lazily into bed before yanking the blankets over his small frame. He yawned again as he hugged his pillow tightly, his eyes closed shut.

 

Kageyama looked at the ginger, a small smile playing at his lips. He turned of the lights, and steadily climbed into bed, throwing his blanket over his body.

 

"Good night," Kageyama said aloud, in case Hinata was awake enough to hear it.

 

"'Night," Hinata mumbled, barely audible.

 

The raven turned towards the wall and closed his eyes, his breathing even and slow. He listened to Hinata's rhythmic pace of breathing, that eventually turned into snores, and finally he was lulled into sleep.

 

**\-------------**

 

 

"Kageyama, wake up."

 

Hinata was shaking him. He needed to wake up.

 

"Kageyama, please, wake up!"

 

The raven shot up abruptly, his hair tousled and unkept from sleep.

 

"What? What is it?" Kageyama snapped as he scowled at Hinata, his nostrils flared slightly.

 

Hinata put a finger to his lips and a tapped his other hand to his ear, signaling for Kageyama to listen to the still air.

 

Kageyama sat at the edge of his bed, no longer groggy from sleep, eyes alert and ears perked, watching, waiting.

 

What was he supposed to listen to? Was Hinata insane?

 

Then, he gasped.

 

There was a rhythmic series of knocks on the center of the wall, followed by a thumping on the floorboards. Goosebumps formed and pickled Kageyama's skin as a shiver tickled his spine.

 

"Rats, it's just rats," Hinata murmured shakily, reassuring himself with an edge of panic in his voice.

 

"I don't think rats have fists' to knock with," Kageyama pointed out.

 

Hinata looked at the raven, fear visible in his eyes. "Then what could it be?"

 

Kageyama didn't have an answer to that.

 

"We should tell the others."

 

Kageyama nodded, grim and stiff.

 

Both of them went into each room, waking up each of their friends. Yamaguchi was jolted awake by the sudden creak of his door while Tsukishima stayed asleep, his headphones wrapped around his head.

 

When Kageyama entered the next room, both Akaashi and Kenma were wide awake, perched on the edge of their beds. Kenma had reluctantly put down his game- he had reassured himself by assuming it was Goshiki and Shirabu disturbing him by knocking on the walls and the inhabitants below making a racket.

 

Goshiki was sprawled against the mattress, his bowl cut sticking out in different angles. He was snoring heavily, his chest rising and falling in even paces. To Kageyama's disturbing realization, he was drooling all over his pillow.

 

Shirabu, thankfully, was on his feet, listening. His head snapped towards Kageyama when he came in, and visibly relaxed, his posture sagging.

 

All eight of them were gathered in the living room, some groggy from sleep and some alert, waiting for something to happen. Knocks and thumps still resounded from their bedrooms.

 

Hinata was the first to break the silence. His hand was gripped tightly around Kageyama’s wrist. The raven hadn’t bordered shaking him off.

 

“So,” he started, his voice wavering slightly. “What do you think it is?”

 

“Rats,” Kenma answered in a small voice, “and perhaps our neighbours downstairs.”

 

“That would seem as the most logical answer,” Akaashi mused, a hand swinging lazily by his side.

 

“Rats don’t knock,” Yamaguchi pointed out.

 

Tsukishima pursed his lips. “It’s too late to be partying, don’t you think?” the blond grumbled, glancing at his wristwatch.

 

They stood in silence, their minds calculating various theories of the night’s events. A few of them glanced at Kageyama questionably, making his heart sink to his feet.

 

Goshiki tapped his foot repeatedly, his hand placed on his hip. “This issue isn’t important enough to wake us up,” he muttered, his tone harsh from lack of sleep and impatience. He glanced at Kageyama and Hinata, his face contorted into a deep frown.

 

All of them stopped and looked at them, eyebrows raised towards the heavens, looks of disappointment etched in their faces. Hinata shrunk under their gazes, an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Idiots,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

 

Kageyama gave an audible sigh, his face downcast, his eyes closed shut.

 

His body grew rigid, and his eyes flew open in surprise and shock. Hinata’s small hand that was once wrapped around Kageyama’s wrist now fell to his side, the tension in the raven’s arm noticeable and worrying.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, his eyebrows knit together in worry. “Is anything wrong?”

 

Kageyama was breathing, fast and uneven. He didn’t know what was going on. He attempted to speak, his words stuck in his throat, and managed to gurgle out a few words.

 

“I,” Kageyama said between breaths, “can’t move,” he gurgled out.

 

Akaashi laughed uncomfortably. “Very funny, Kageyama. We’ll all be going to sleep now, won’t we?” the older setter stated, walking towards his door before he stopped, a surprised look plastered across his face.

 

Akaashi, normally known for his calmness, had terror visible in the edge of his voice.

 

“I can’t move,” he managed to say.

 

The other’s emitted cries of worry, before one by one, each of them grew rigid, fixed into their positions, feet stuck onto the wooden floorboards.

 

“What’s happening?” Hinata asked as his eyes stung with tears, his voice shrill and wavering.

 

Kageyama wished he knew.

 

Then he started to move.

 

He walked against his own free will, his legs stiff, his footsteps slamming onto the floorboards as he walked, no- marched, towards his bedroom.

 

Kageyama resisted the urge to cry out. He had tried stopping himself with his own sheer will, concentrating on planting his foot on the ground, and stopping.

 

It hadn’t worked, of course, and had only resulted in Kageyama turning exhausted.

 

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Hinata following him into their room, his even paces and strides matching his. His large brown eyes were shiny with tears, and it was clear he was trying his best not to cry. Kageyama assumed the other's had returned to their respected rooms, too.

 

Assume makes an ass out of you and me, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him, but Kageyama decided to ignore that.

 

Both of them faced the teal chipped walls of their room- Kageyama faced towards his bed, and Hinata faced towards his. They both stood unnaturally still, the old ceiling fan above them creaking heavily, filling the silence.

 

Kageyama felt a prick in his finger- one that reminded him of an injection he took to his arm when he fell ill last year. His stiff neck had allowed him to, slowly and painfully, look at his pricked finger, where a large drop of blood settled in the middle of his fair skin.

 

Hinata yelped and bit his lip, stifling his cry, his finger stinging from where it had been pricked. A large drop of blood was forming from his wound, and was slowly dripping down his finger.

 

Both of them raised their arms simultaneously against their will and started writing on the walls. Big, bolded capital letters were written with their fingers, across naked wood and teal paint with their own red blood.

 

Kageyama's heart was in his throat. His body was being controlled by some unseen force, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His finger was burning from the friction against the walls, the swipes his arm made quick and unfaltering.

 

Finally, Kageyama's arm dropped to his side and his knees buckled before him, tumbling him to the ground with a sickening thud. He gasped, putting his hand on his bed to steady himself before pushing himself off the ground.

 

He focused on his finger- bloodied and red from friction, his skin peeling off in strips. He shuddered, his face pale in the moonlight, his hairs stirring on his skin as he looked at the message he had written on the wall.

**OIKAWA TOORU  
** 20  
8 

Kageyama felt his face paling again as he stared, wide eyed, at the message that he had written out.

What was this suppose to mean?

Behind him, Hinata had been gulping lungful after lungful of air, his uneven breaths filling the room.  
The ginger had been kneeling in front of his bed, clutching his bloodied finger in pain as tears streaked his white cheeks.

"Hinata!" Kageyama stumbled towards his friend and regained balance, the stiffness in his legs gradually disappearing. "Hinata, are you okay?"

The shorter boy nodded slowly before standing up, his hand falling to his side. He glanced at the message he had written with his finger and looked away, tears welling up in his eyes.

**IWAIZUMI HAJIME  
** 20  
7 

the message had stated out, and once again, Kageyama had no idea what it meant.

Kageyama took Hinata's wrist and led him out of the room, steering him into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's room. He saw similar messages imprinted on the walls.

The room was covered in a thin coat of yellow paint, chipping at the sides. The ceiling fan above them was on low, whirring aimlessly in the silence, tousling Tsukishima's hair slightly to the left.

The blond was sitting on the edge of Yamaguchi's bed, tugging at the corners of his blanket to cover most of his body. His finger was smeared with blood, and he quickly took out a handkerchief to wipe most of it off.

He glanced at Kageyama and Hinata briefly before nodding towards the walls. In small, neat writing, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had respectively written out:

**SAWAMURA DAICHI**

**20**

**3**

**SUGAWARA KOUSHI**

**20**

**4**

 

Kageyama gulped, his grip tightening around Hinata's wrist."Do you know what they mean?" Kageyama asked hoarsely, his mouth dry, afraid that he wasn't ready to know the answer.

Tsukishima shook his head, and Kageyama didn't know if he felt disappointed or relieved.

Three of them hurried to Akaashi's room, where the older setter had just finished scrawling his message on the wall. He grimaced and palmed his finger, unaware of the new trio that entered his room.

Akaashi frowned, his thin lips curling downward in dissatisfaction as he stared at the messily scribbled message he had tried to prevent writing.

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU  
** 20  
2 

"What does it mean?" Hinata asked quietly beside him, startling Akaashi out of his stupor. He sighed, combing his fingers through his hair in frustration, thick strands of hair tangled in his fingers.

"I have a good idea of what they mean," Akaashi glanced at Kageyama questionably before turning towards Kenma. The shorter blond was snuggled beneath the covers, his DS illuminating his face in the darkness. He seemed unmoved- startled, but not stirred.

Behind him, the blue light of his device had illuminated:

**KUROO TETSUROU  
** 20  
1 

Kageyama was irritated. How could he be so calm about this whole situation, uncaring enough to resume playing on that _damned_ device?

Akaashi shook him and coaxed him to get up, and reluctantly so, he turned off his device and stood up, his little legs visibly shaking beneath him.

Kageyama wiped off beads of sweat that formed on his forehead as tension filled the air, guilt settling in his chest like a boulder. Was this all his fault? The look Akaashi had given him assumed it was.

They went into Goshiki's and Shirabu's room, only to see the same messages written in blood, almost visibly carved into the wall. Goshiki was sitting on the edge of his bed, sucking on his finger as he stared, glassy eyed at the message he had written, shocked.

**USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI  
** 20  
5 

Shirabu was sending daggers at the raven, his fist clenched into a ball, his knuckles white. Kageyama had tried ignoring him, and looked, his eyes glassy, at the message scrawled on the wall.

**TENDOU SATORI  
** 20  
6 

"Christ," Goshiki murmured, on the verge of tears. "What do we do?"

Heavy silence blanketed around them. Kageyama looked away, his eyebrows curling into a frown as his grip on Hinata's wrist slipped.

Akaashi glanced at Kageyama and sighed wearily, a reassuring smile quickly rising to his lips. "I think we can all agree that we can solve this tomorrow. A clear mind can make easier decisions," he quoted, and led everyone out of the room.

One by one, each of the doors clicked shut, encasing them in empty rooms with nothing but the wind tousling their hairs. Kageyama climbed into his bed and tugged at the covers, biting his lip as he willed himself to disappear.

Hinata climbed into bed and sighed, thumbing the covers.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"Will everything be okay?"

Kageyama sighed, his breath bringing warmth to his cheeks. "I hope so, Hinata."

Hinata seemed contented with his answer and snuggled into the covers, falling asleep as quickly as he had woken up. Listening to his even breaths, he too, had fallen asleep.

**\---------------------**

Kageyama woke up and groaned, the bright, red light of his alarm clock illuminating his face and making him squint. It had read three o'clock in the morning, and he sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He felt a tingle in his finger, where a brown dot of dried blood sat in the middle of his skin, and felt a shiver down his spine as goosebumps prickled his skin.

He felt a presence in his room, and turned around when something moved in the corner of his eye, but it was just his shadow.

He felt his finger twitch beyond his control, and a new blob of blood was forming, the scab that was there a second ago flicked away.

He gulped, his finger rising against his will, and wrote a series of letters on the wall.

He read the message, a new wave of shivers running down his spine, and quickly went to sleep, his back facing the wall.

His alarm clock illuminated a blood red message, a warning that was issued by the other inhabitants that could not be seen.

**IT HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN.**


	2. Uninvited Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all so I thought the idea for this fic was very ????????? But then I posted it and the friggin comments previously were so !!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I got motivated so much that i ??????? Idk how to say this in words but thanks so much <3 
> 
> Here's another chapter lmao

The sound of chirping grasshoppers filled the night sky. A flock of crows cawed above him, their shadows flitting across the dark street, hunting, searching, for a sumptuous meal.

Tooru looked up in delight as he spotted hundreds of twinkling stars that peppered the night sky, his eyes skipping as he named numerous constellations to his humming sister. The roadside lamp above them flickered, illuminating their brown tufts of hair.

His small, pale left hand held his sisters', soft, smooth, and undoubtedly feminine one. In his right he swung a plastic bag full of groceries, threatening dangerously to spill onto the road every time he swung it higher into the air.

"Now, now, Tooru," his sister chided in a scolding voice, her eyebrows raised as she spotted the plastic bag he had so roughly handled. "We shouldn't swing our bags, or else everything will fall out, remember? Mommy reminded us on the way out."

She stopped walking before crouching next to her little brother, smoothing out his jacket and rearranging the groceries in it's crumpled bag. She brought out a carton of eggs and clicked her tongue, shaking her head with a disapproving look etched on her face as she glanced at Tooru. He had giggled sheepishly and had grinned a toothy grin, and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't stay mad at Tooru for long.

"We'll use these eggs in the morning, Tooru," his sister informed him, carefully placing the carton in her bag of groceries. "We can't use them if they're broken, can we? Mommy will make us a big omelette for breakfast tomorrow!"

Tooru laughed, his brown curls bouncing up and down when his sister stretched out her arms and gestured animatedly, emphasizing on big. She had smiled, and started laughing, too. He slipped his hand into hers, and started walking again.

A soft hum of a motor behind him reached his ears and he immediately surged forward, his grip on his sister's hand slipping. He tumbled to the ground and cried out in surprise, the groceries he had clutched so tightly in his hand spilling beside him. Through the ringing of his ears he heard a cackle that sent shivers down his spine, and a roar of a motorcycle gradually disappearing in front of him.

He groaned and sat up, scratches decorating his hands and knees that were smeared in blood. He stood up and staggered, a hand reaching out to hold on to his sister, but only felt thin air.

His vision cleared, and he saw a body lying in the middle of the road, covered in a pool of blood. He heard a scream- he didn't know if it was from himself, or if it was his imagination. He was rooted to the spot, his feet glued to the smooth tar that covered the road.

He urged himself to run, and found himself sprinting towards the body of his sister. The groceries she carried were scattered across the road, broken egg shells littering the road as he felt tears roll down his cheeks and drip down his chin.

Her long, thick hair was turned into a mop of blood and gore, her eyes- her one remaining eye, dear god- was staring up at the heavens. A smile was plastered onto her face.

Her last laugh.

He knelt beside her, his blood mingling with hers, and cried. Strangely, he hadn't felt any source of emotion- he had merely cried on instinct.

What was he supposed to feel? Fear? Sadness? Grief?

Ragged, uneven breaths were emitted from his sister's parted lips. Warm blood pooled onto his hands, staining them a sickening red as he searched for a pulse by her wrist, finding a faint heartbeat thudding through pale skin.

 _No_ , Tooru thought to himself.

He felt _alive_.

He felt himself go dizzy, his eyes blurring with tears at the sight of blood. He hadn't been exposed to blood very often, but he had a feeling he would get used to it very, very soon.

His lungs were filled with the scent of iron, and he felt himself smile behind his bloodstained hands, and resisted the urge to laugh.

He felt so fresh, so warm, so _alive_ , life pulsing through every corner of his body. Adrenaline surged through him, and reluctantly so, he willed himself to run to the grocery store and seek help.

At the age of twelve, Oikawa Tooru started to develop very disturbing tendencies.

**\---------------------**

Kageyama's alarm clock rang, and in a futile attempt at silencing it, proceeded to slam his palm into the edge of his bedside table.

Kageyama yelped, shooting up from his bed before caressing his palm in the darkness. He squinted, and saw a dent in the heel of his palm, blood beneath the skin blooming towards it.

He yawned and sat in the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt a pang in his chest, and abruptly turned around to face the wall. He saw bright red, sighed, and closed his eyes, massaging his temples in frustration. They had been left as they were, time unchanging it's threatening appearance.

Oh, how he wished it was a dream.

He didn't spot the warning he had written, and he felt his face contort into a frown, wondering if he really had been dreaming after all. His thumb ran over the scab that prickled his skin, new and recent, overlaying the older scab that had once laid beneath it.

He shuddered, and his mind wandered to an old saying his mother had told him about. Out of sight, out of mind, his mother had repeated once too many times, reassuring him when he was stressed or sad.

He slipped into a blue button up and dark jeans before placing his feet into his leather shoes, dressing quickly before hurrying out of the room. His apparel could have been considered plain and cool, but today was a rare day that his demeanor wasn't in sync with his clothes.

He made a cup of coffee and took small sips, warm, bitter liquid sliding down his throat. Dark circles were visible under his eyes- he hadn't slept much the past night; he didn't need to ask himself why.

His thoughts drifted, and he remembered the wary looks the guardsmen below had given him, the fearful way they had enquired numerous different dormitories for him to stay in. He groaned, and felt himself crumple, his grip loosening from his mug.  
 His heart sank to his feet as he took another sip from his mug, cursing himself mentally for his stubbornness.

He stared at his shoes. Was it his fault that his friends had gotten into this mess? Maybe if he wasn't so stubborn, maybe if he heeded the guardsmen's unsaid advice-

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and spat out his coffee.

He whirled around, coffee spilling from the edge of his mug to spot Hinata, dressed in his pajamas, and ultimately as tiny as he was the previous night. Kageyama didn't spot any dark circles visible under the ginger's eyes, and was thankful at least one person here didn't have a night of fitful sleep.

He felt his face flush- from the embarrassment of getting startled so easily or from something else he couldn't name, he didn't know.

"I was going to ask if you made me some coffee," Hinata started, glancing and the puddle of spilled coffee that lay on the floorboards before wrinkling his nose, grabbing a rag to wipe it up. "But I can see that wasn't the case today. Are you okay?"

"Just on edge," Kageyama muttered under his breath, focusing his eyes on his coffee as he took tiny sips. He looked at Hinata with a quizzical gaze. "Are _you_ okay?"

Hinata waved the air with a hand as he laughed airily, fixing himself a cup of coffee, dumping spoonfuls of sugar into the mix. "I'm fine," he said, concealing his yawn behind an open palm before stirring his coffee gently with warm water.

Grey streaks of his tear tracks were visible on his cheeks, but Kageyama decided not to point that out.

"Where are the others?" Kageyama asked, glad he had taken the chance to change the subject.

"Most of them have afternoon classes," Hinata replied, taking sips of coffee from his coffee mug. "I wouldn't expect them to be awake at the moment."

"Oh."

They both sat in silence, either staring at their coffee or at the ground.

"Well," Kageyama spluttered out awkwardly, setting aside his half emptied coffee mug beside him. "I'll take my leave now, I guess."

"Alright," Hinata smiled at him, a hint of disappointment visible at the edge of his voice. "I'll see you tonight."

Kageyama smiled awkwardly at the ginger on instinct- Hinata's smile was so infectious, he didn't know why but _damn him_ for such a radiant smile- and swung his book bag over his shoulder before walking out the door.

"Good luck," Hinata muttered under his breath.

And the door clicked shut.

**\----------------------**

Kageyama's leg bounced repeatedly as as he struggled to take down pages of notes. The lecturer in front of him had droned on for hours, and felt himself nodding off, the irritated student next to him repeatedly giving him brisk shakes.

The raven chewed on his poor pen- numerous chew marks were embedded in the old cap, and he felt sorry for it. Unlike the others, his classes tended to last a whole day, leaving him in a weary state. He had begrudgingly used his energy that was mainly reserved for volleyball to do his schoolwork.

His coach had told him off numerous times, pleading him to rest instead of practice, and had once forced him to sleep on the bench. His coach cared for him- and he was grateful. He had once fainted on the court due to lack of sleep, but that was another story for another day.

Evening was nearing, and classes were drawing to an end, bringing his first day of university with it. Kageyama gave a sigh of relief when the lecturer dismissed his class, students filing out one by one.

He stopped jotting down his notes and cracked his knuckles in relief, his sore hand throbbing dully. He packed his stationary and placed his books neatly into his bag before hearing a muffled ring from his phone, the device placed deep into his pocket. He had heard multiple rings earlier, but had ignored them for the sake of his education.

**4:33 PM**

**Hinata Shouyou:** kageyama u should come back to the dorm like right now

 **Hinata Shouyou:** like pls seriously!!!!!!!

**5:12 PM**

**Hinata Shoyou:** OIWHERETFRU OMFGBQUICK

He slung his book bag over his shoulder with such force that he feared the strap might break, and sprinted out of the room. He held his phone tightly in his fist, and managed to type out an array of words as he sprinted up the stairs.

**5:14 PM**

**Kageyama Tobio:** hinta wtf hapend???

Unfortunately, typing wasn't very easy when you were running up five flights of stairs, and Kageyama only managed to type out unreadable phrases. Nonetheless, it was better than nothing.

The raven kept an eye on his phone as he ran, barely dodging students that filled the hallways, ignoring the dirty looks they had given him. His forehead was shiny with sweat, and his breathing had turned into heavy pants.

Kageyama reached his door and sighed in relief, his hand landing on his knees as he gulped in lungful after lungful of air. He turned off his phone- Hinata hadn't replied, and shoved it into his pocket.

 _Dumbass Hinata_ , Kageyama thought to himself, his hand reaching for the doorknob, _what's so important?_

He had also asked himself why he had responded so quickly and urgently to Hinata's text, but had decided to shrug it off for the better.

His hand, clammy with sweat, landed on the doorknob and twisted, bringing him into his dormitory.

At first, when the wind tousled his hair and brushed his cheeks, he had sensed that nothing was wrong. Then he realized that the living room had no windows, and he felt a sense of dread build in his chest.

The room was howling with wind, numerous papers that were neatly stacked on tables flying overhead, pieces of furniture overturned. He spotted a few of his friends crouched under tables, their hands covering their heads in a feeble attempt at protecting themselves.

He stepped into the room, and instantly the wind died down, pieces of paper landing on the ground. His eyes widened in surprise, and a drop of fear ran down his spine, making him shudder.

A few heads peeked at him, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Tsukishima, Akaashi and Kenma, the most sensible out of all of them, exited their rooms, a sense of awe and surprise washing over them.

"What the fuck," Tsukishima said, his eyes trained on him with fear, and Kageyama agreed with him.

All eight of them were together now, assembled in the living room.

Something washed over him, something familiar, something indescribable that would make his skin crawl and would make his knees buckle under him in fear. He felt his body bend into the will of the unseen, controlled by the unknown, and he felt himself turn rigid.

He let a groan escape his lips, the book bag slung over his shoulder falling to the ground beside him. He didn't attempt resisting- he already had so much of his energy drained from him.

He was walking towards the center of the room, and had craned his stiff neck to eye the others. He heard a thud that shook the floorboards, Hinata's phone slipping from his hand and landing on the ground.

He heard footsteps behind him, all in sync with his, landing heavily on the wooden floorboards. He heard creaks and groans behind him, and feared that the floorboards would break under them.

They gathered in a circle, and numerous uninvited thoughts entered his mind, and a shudder shook through him, shaking him out of his thoughts.

He sat down, the unfamiliar wood beneath him making him uncomfortable, and felt his knee touch Hinata's. He slumped over abruptly, his posture faltering as he gasped and righted himself, the feeling of his limbs flowing back to him. Akaashi sat opposite of him, and seemed unfazed.

Hinata hugged his knees and squirmed, his hands fidgeting with the sleeves of his pants. The lights above them flickered and gave out, swallowing them in darkness, and Hinata bit his lip to stifle his scream.

They all sat in silence, fear teasing them and jolting them, blanketed by heavy darkness. Kenma's fallen DS was illuminating the dark space- for once Kageyama was grateful the device was constantly being in use.

Kageyama felt something skip behind him, a presence that made him stiffen in fear. Hinata choked on a cry beside him, and sidled up to the raven, his back pressed to his side.

"Oh my god, Kageyama," Hinata whispered and pulled on his sleeve, gathering his attention.

He turned and gave a gasp, echoed by the others, and the only words that came to his mind were _holy shit_.

Kageyama must have said it out loud, for Akaashi behind him gave a grimace and nodded along to his words.

"Holy shit indeed."

For Kageyama had looked up into the dull and hollow eyes of the ghost of Oikawa Tooru.

And he was staring back at him.

Kageyama was, quite simply, haunted.

All around them, ghosts appeared, emitting a strange, dim glow that illuminated the darkness. Hinata covered his mouth and moaned, his shoulders shaking, on the brink of tears. Kageyama felt himself shaking alongside him.

Yamaguchi had promptly fainted into Tsukishima's arms. The blond pulled him towards his chest and frowned, his eyebrows arched as he stared, impassive at the ghosts behind him.

The ghost of Sugawara Koushi pointed a very worried finger at Yamaguchi, and had tapped Daichi's ghostly shoulder to show him.

If the ghosts could speak, they could not, for their mouths were replaced by stitches, and their only way for communication was sewn up with thin, white strands.

Next to Tsukishima sat Akaashi, staring straight ahead at the ghost of Oikawa Tooru. He had looked, and saw no ghost behind him.

Kuroo Tetsurou had wrapped his fingers around Kenma's fallen DS and had dropped it into his thin, pale arms. Kenma whispered a words of thanks, but had pushed the device away from him, for he had finally realized that it was no time to play video games.

Goshiki was fidgeting with his thumbs as the ghost of Ushijima Wakatoshi stared down at him, his eyebrows arched into a frown. His fierce eyes, his sewn up mouth- they both sent shivers down his spine.

Tendou's vibrant, flaming red hair was now reduced to pale and ghostly, and he didn't seem to like that at all. He had tangled his fingers into his hair, somehow hoping that it would return to it's natural colour. Shirabu sat in front of him, unmoving as he stared at the ground.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto chirped, bouncing up to Akaashi on the balls of his feet as the others stared in shock, their jaws hovering over the ground. Akaashi stared up at him and frowned slightly, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Y'all can call me Bokuto," Bokuto announced, his chest puffed out in pride as he smirked at Akaashi, "but _you_ , sir, can call me Kou."

Akaashi stared, his face impassive as he searched for the correct words to reach his lips. "Bokuto-san, you're dead."

He cocked his head. "So?"

"And you can talk."

Bokuto opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to mind. He had one finger raised as he looked at the rest of his ghostly companions, glancing at the tight string that encased their unspoken words before gulping, his hand dropping to his side.

Hinata tried to speak but had only managed to rasp out an array of words, quickly clearing his throat before he asked, out in fear and curiosity, “Why isn’t his mouth stitched?”

“Maybe he isn’t smart enough to give us any information,” Akaashi mused.

Tsukishima smirked and looked up at Bokuto, a mock smile plastered over his face. “He’s so annoying, would’ve been better if his mouth was shut.”

“True,” Kenma reasoned.

“Maybe the Grim Reaper sent him to us ‘cause he was too idiotic for him.” Shirabu muttered under his breath, his eye twitching at the sight of Bokuto.

Bokuto pouted, his posture faltering, his face contorted into a dejected frown. “You’re all mean.”

“Don’t need Sherlock to figure that shit out,” Kageyama stated, earning a punch from Hinata.

Oikawa gave a stiff nod to Bokuto, his face grim, his eyebrows turned downwards. His eyes bore through Kageyama, as though he could see his thoughts, making him shiver slightly.

“This is our cue to leave,” Bokuto explained, wringing his hands as he glanced warily at Oikawa. “But we will assure you that you will see us very soon.”

“Until again, my love,” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ear as he waved, his cold breath making the setter shudder. He blew a kiss at him as the lights flickered back on, and they vanished.

Akaashi tried very hard not to gag.

Tsukishima cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses firmly to the bridge of his nose, his lips pursed into a thin frown. “So,” the blond started,

“We’re being haunted.”

All heads turned towards Kageyama, and he felt himself gulp. Their eyes bore the same emotions, all too familiar- disappointment and anger, both mixed together to form a concoction he altogether didn’t like.

“I think I’ll turn in,” Kageyama murmured shakily, voice hoarse as he pushed himself off the ground with a hand. His face was flushed with embarrassment and guilt as he willed himself not to cry.

He walked to his room and resisted the urge to slam the door, shutting it as light as he could possibly manage. He sighed and wiped his eyes as he crawled into bed, fishing out his phone for comfort.

He saw no missed calls from his parents and pouted sadly, tucking his phone deep into his pocket as he sighed once again.

First day of school- always the best.

He stared at the writings on the wall, his face stony, refusing to let emotion flow into his face. If he had to get used to this soon, he might as well start now.

He heard the door creak open and he quickly shut his eyes, burying his head into his pillow. He felt someone sit on the edge of his bed and sigh, before he felt a hand running through his hair.

 

“We’ll get through this, Kageyama,” Hinata reassured, stroking his dark hair one more time before getting up. “I know we will.”

Kageyama smiled despite himself, and closed his eyes, murmuring a breath of thanks to Hinata as the ginger crawled into bed.

Maybe everything will be alright, Kageyama thought to himself positively, his face cushioned by the fluffiness and firmness of his pillow. Maybe we will get through this. His heart fluttered, and he allowed himself to be lulled into deep slumber.

Oikawa Tooru was hidden in the shadows, a grim smile creeping onto his face as he watched Kageyama fall asleep, his face turning slack, without expression.

Oikawa grinned.

He had no idea of what was to come at night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall I know this is cliche but I love cliff hangers also if you have questions please comment below so I can help you understand :) doesn't really follow logic cause paranormal activity is like that  
> Well thanks for clicking see you next week :D

**Author's Note:**

> wOAH hope you like it ;) thanks for clicking lol


End file.
